Prequel to Return to the Enchanted Forest
by IAmShenanigans
Summary: Takes place near the end of the fight against Elsa. She seeks vengeance on anyone now that she's left her urn. However, once defeated by the Savior, Elsa says all she wants is to find her sister. Can Emma get Rumple and Regina to help her? **I ship CaptainSwan exclusively, so this prequel & the next story will focus on them but others will be mentioned...just maybe not as big.*
1. The Snow Queen

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it. I have an idea about how everyone (and I mean EVERYONE...Henry and Baby Neal included) ends up being sent back to the Enchanted Forest. This is sort of like a prequel to that story (that I'm still working on). I plan on having more chapters, but I wanted to get this first bit up to see what you may think. Enjoy!**

Emma was shivering from the ice she was encased up to her neck in. She could barely turn to one side to see the still forms of her father, Regina, and Robin. Rumple and Belle were protecting Mary Margaret, Henry, and Baby Neal at Rumple's shop. Emma turned to the other side as she heard the clash of ice on steel: Killian was deflecting what looked like shards of ice with his cutlass that Elsa was throwing at him.

"I'll not let you harm this family!" he yelled at her.

"You should have thought of that before bringing me here!" she replied, throwing the shards at him faster and faster.

"It was an accident!" Emma called to her, "We just want to help you!" Elsa waved her hand and the ice holding Emma disappeared into a puff of snowflakes. Emma felt to the ground and Killian ran to her, throwing his long leather jacket over her and she put her arms through the sleeves

"I have to say, that looks much better on you than it ever did me", he said with his trade mark smirk. "Are you okay luv?" he asked her as he rubbed her arms to get the blood running through them.

"F-f-fine. W-w-we n-need to s-s-s-stop her. I-I-I…" Killian shook his head at her.

"No Swan", he said, "Luv, you can't even stop shaking." He helped her stand and they both turned to see Elsa pacing on the other side of the street, continuing her rant,

"That's what they all used to say, and then I was trapped in an urn. I vowed during my time in there that I would exact vengeance the moment I got out, and now…now savior, YOU. WILL. SUFFER!" She raised her arms and in between her hands, a glowing light flashed and what looked like a dagger formed out of snow. She threw it at straight at Emma, who wouldn't have time to stop it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Emma turned to see Killian shove her out of the way and the snow-dagger struck him in the heart.

"KILLIAN!" she screamed as he fell to his knees and a white streak appeared in his hair. Emma had daggers in her eyes as she summoned all her strength and two fireballs appeared in both of her hands. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as Emma threw the fireballs at her. She threw up an ice wall to stop them but the fireballs flew right through the ice and hit her. Elsa mirrored Killian's movements and fell to her knees. Emma walked up to her and another fireball appeared in her hand. She was about to throw it at her when she heard his voice.

"Swan, remember what I said about revenge. Don't give in." Emma ran and knelt at his side. He gave her a sad smile and fell over. Emma grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but he stayed still. His hair was almost all white now, not much of the black was left. Emma looked over at Elsa.

"What's wrong with him?" Elsa cowered beside a blue Miata, looking over at Emma with fright. "TELL ME!"

"His heart has been frozen."

"How do we fix it?"

"Only an act of True Love can thaw a frozen heart", Elsa recited. _What does that even mean? Emma asked herself._

"If he dies, _you_ die", said Emma. She looked down at Killian and cradled his head in her lap, noticing he had a tinge of blue on his lips. "Why are you even doing this?"

"I want to find my sister. I was imprisoned in that urn almost 32 years ago, right before the Dark Curse, and have not seen her since."

"Is your kingdom in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes."

"Did it get caught up in the Curse?"

"From what I understand, no."

"That has to mean that it was under the spell Cora made. Your sister should still be there. All we have to do is find a way to get you back there. We have Rumplestiltskin on our side, he can help you."

"You still want to help me? Even after that?" Elsa asked, pointing to Killian lying in Emma's arms.

"Just tell me what I need to do to help him." Elsa scooted over to Emma and Killian,

"I told you, only an act of True Love can thaw a frozen heart", she said again. She felt Killian's face, "He hasn't got long."

"You just better hope he survives…_dearie_." Elsa and Emma whipped around to see Rumple and Belle standing behind them. "I wouldn't want our savior after me or anyone that loves her, because they will all be mad at you for hurting her. Especially the pirate. And Miss Swan, your mother and brother are stills safe at the shop." Rumple waved his hand and Robin, David, and Regina woke up. David immediately looked around for Emma and ran over to where she was holding Killian, kneeling beside her.

"What happened to him?" he asked, "He's turning blue and his hair is all white."

"She was trying to freeze my heart and he pushed me out of the way, taking the hit." Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound and Killian completely turned to ice. Belle's hand flew up to her mouth and Rumple pulled her to him, as did Regina and Robin. All Emma could do was cry. _What's happened to me? I used to be strong. It's him! Stupid pirate! Stupid Captain Hook! _She put her forehead to his icy one and her tears fell on his frozen face…and she repeated the words she'd said before.

"Come back to me Killian…come back to me." She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

The ice began to crack again and then started to thaw. After a few minutes, Killian was normal again. His eyes fluttered open and looked up at Emma. He smiled and sat up quickly, pulling her to him and kissing her like they did in Neverland. David put up his hands and got up to stand next to Rumple and Belle.

"Did you miss me?" he asked Emma when they broke apart, just like he'd asked in New York.

"You have no idea."

"How did you wake me?"

"It must've been a combination", they heard Elsa say, "She kissed you but you sacrificed yourself for her: an act of True Love."

"Can you stand?" David asked Killian and he nodded. He put an arm around David's shoulders as David helped him up. "We should get you to Dr. Whale Killian." Killian shook his head vehemently,

"No mate, I'm fine. I just need to rest", Killian said as he pushed David away and fell to his knees again.

"You're going to Whale _mate_." David picked him up again and started walking him to his truck. Emma looked to Rumple and Regina,

"Keep an eye on her for a second." They both nodded and she jogged over to David's truck where he was helping Killian into the front seat. "Killian?" He was leaning his head back against the chair, but he turned to look at her with his bright blue eyes,

"I know luv, you've got deal with the Snow Queen. I shall be ok in the Prince's hands." Emma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Robin behind her,

"I will join them as well milady. The prince and I will accompany him." Emma thanked Robin with a hug as he climbed in the bed of the truck. Emma leaned in and kissed Killian softly,

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as we're done here."

"I will count the seconds." He took her hand and kissed it. Emma shut the truck door and David took off. Emma turned on her heel to see Elsa cowering away from Rumple and Regina.

"Now…what are we going to do with you?"

**I will appreciate any and all comments...as long as they are not hurtful or mean. Criticism is okay, but let's not push yeah? Hope to hear from you guys!**


	2. The Morning After

****Thank you all for the likes and follows. Feels good to know some are enjoying it. I'm loving writing my first fanfic. This is going to be a longer chapter…I just didn't know where to end; it was either going to be real short or real long. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Don't forget to leave a nice review!****

Emma walked over to Elsa and kneeled in front of her.

"Elsa, despite what you've done, I still want to help-" She was immediately interrupted by Rumple.

"She almost killed us all! She froze the Captain's heart dearie, and you still want to help her?" he cried. Emma ignored him at first,

"Is Killian going to suffer any after effects from being frozen?" she asked Elsa, who shook her head. "Like I said, I want to help you find your family so you can be with them, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" Elsa asked meekly. Emma looked her directly in her eyes,

"Will you attack us again?"

"I swear on Anna that I will not." Emma stared at her and saw no lie in the Snow Queen's eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Regina.

"She's not lying", replied Emma. "You also have to lift this winter off of Storybrooke. It's only going to get colder and it would help you gain trust in everyone's minds if you did."

"I will try. I'm not sure I know how. An act of True Love will fix it, but there is no one I love here." Emma turned to Regina,

"The sooner we help her, the sooner everything goes back to normal. Well, as normal as anything can get in this town anyways."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After placing Elsa inn a cell at the sheriff's office enchanted by Rumple and Regina, Emma hurried to the hospital to see Killian. After asking the receptionist where he was, she found that he was in the hospital room where'd been the night he was hit by Greg Mendel's car. She found Dr. Whale standing outside his room, scribbling on a chart.

"Hey Dr. Whale. How is he?"

"He checked out fine except for hypothermia, but he isn't the first since _she_ came to town. However, his hypothermia was severe enough that we're going to have to keep him today and tomorrow. We need to make sure he warms up properly so he's receiving some liquids via IV to help."

"Can I go in?" Dr. Whale nodded and went off to tend to other patients.

When she walked in, he was asleep under several blankets and his trademark outfit was folded on a shelf, so she hung his jacket on the bathroom door and put on her own. He wasn't blue anymore, but he was still pale, and his hair was almost all black again. She levitated the big armchair close to his bed and sat down next to him. _He looks so peaceful_ she thought, _doesn't even look like he almost died._ She sent a text to David to let him know Henry would need to stay with them that night because she was going to be staying in the hospital with Killian. Emma folded her arms on the side of the bed and put her head on them, in an attempt to get some sleep…and drifted into dreams.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_She was walking along a pristine white beach, white gown and golden locks flowing all around her. A ways down the beach she saw two people waving to her: a man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen who was holding the hand of a small boy with jet black hair and eyes to match the other. She started running to them but right before she reached them, she woke up._

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

She knew she was awake but the dream had been so wonderful that she didn't want to open her eyes. She kept seeing the two people and didn't want to forget them. She suddenly became aware of the feeling of a rough and calloused hand stroking her cheek. Emma smiled, thankful that he seemed to be feeling better. She lifted her head to look at him and he was smiling that smile that just radiated with the love he had for her. Outside the windows, it was still snowing. Emma made a mental note to go talk to Elsa to see why she hadn't taken care of her part of the bargain.

"Sleep well love?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." He leaned forward, taking her chin in his good hand and kissed her like they did the night they returned from the past, both acknowledging the love they had for each other. All of a sudden, there was a white light and a ripple of magic emanated from them and swept over the town. Emma and Killian pulled apart, looking bewildered. Emma ran to the window and looked out: Storybrooke was back in its summer glory.

"Is it possible to have two True Love's Kisses in two days?" he asked as he sidled up next to her with another of his big grins.

"I'm sure it is. But you, _Captain_, need to get back in bed. You were a literal block of ice last night." She pushed him back to the hospital bed and he grumbled as he lay back down. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Dr. Whale came in.

"How are you feeling today Captain?" he asked, picking up Killian's chart.

"Marvelous Dr. Whale."

"Please, just call me Victor."

"Marvelous Victor. When might I be able to leave?" Dr. Whale looked over the chart and then examined Killian.

"Well, I had thought to keep you one more night but you seem to be perfectly fine. Wait…was that magic ripple you guys?" he asked pointing to Killian and Emma, who blushed almost as red as her jacket. "No wonder. It's like he was never sick."

"That's fantastic. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed." The doctor left them alone in the room. "Ah, so you're staying. Want to see what you've been missing darling?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ha ha. I'm sure you can dress yourself one handed since you've been doing it for over 300 years. I'm going to go sign you out." She heard him slip out of the bed and when she turned to look at him, his face was mere inches from hers.

"Before you go, I require only two things."

"And they are…?"

"One: a kiss." He leaned down kissed her quickly on the lips, "And two: where's my hook?"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After assuring Emma that he was perfectly fine, Killian and Emma went to meet Regina, Robin, Rumple, David, Belle, Snow, Blue, Tink, Leroy, Jiminy, Granny, and Ruby at the library. When they arrived, they were greeted by arguments flying all around the place. It was most likely due to the fact that Elsa was sitting quietly at a table away from them. Emma looked over at her with an apologetic look. She had seen sadness in her eyes the night before when she'd mentioned her sister. Emma stood at an empty space at the big round table.

"Hey! Everyone! Hey!" yelled Emma. She pulled a dagger from under her jacket and slammed it down on the table, "QUIET!" Killian was glad to lean against the circulation desk to watch his Swan take the lead. Everyone quieted down and looked over at Emma.

"That is MAHOGANY!" cried Belle.

"Well Emma, thank you for fixing the winter problem this afternoon", said Tink.

"Yes dearie, thank you", said Rumple. His eyes darted over to Killian, "I suppose we owe some of this gratitude to you as well Captain."

"I guess you do Crocodile", he replied. While Killian had given up his revenge for Milah against Rumple over a year ago, the tension was still there; Rumple never called him Killian (only 'Captain') and Killian never called him Rumple, Rumplestiltskin, or even Gold, just 'Crocodile'. Emma smiled to herself and shook her head; she waved Elsa over, and she came over to stand next to Emma.

"The freezing over of the town has been taken care of-", she began.

"Yeah, no thanks to the Snow Queen over there", said Regina, "All my apple trees are dead!"

"Speaking for myself, that's not a bad thing", Snow chimed in. Regina gave her a Look, "Can you blame me?"

"They're only poisonous if I do a spell over them. They're actually quite harmless", she retorts and eyes Robin.

"Oh! Yes, yes…they're quite delicious darling", he says, "I've enjoyed many a meal with them."

"Your trees can regrow Regina", replies Emma. "As I was saying, Elsa has ceased attacking and all she wants is to find her sister. They are from a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest called Arendelle and apparently it was part of the area unaffected by Regina's curse and then Zelena's curse because of Cora's protection bubble. We need to help her get back to her family…it's important she get back to them." Emma looked over at Snow and David, who was holding baby Neal.

"I understand how you feel dearie", said Rumple as he stood, "Belle and I will do what I can to find her a way home."

"Why would _you_ help me?" asked Elsa. "You're the one who held me."

"I never knew what was in the urn I was given. Right before the Dark Curse was cast, a man from the kingdom of the Southern Isles came to me and asked that I place the urn in my Dark Vault because it contained one of the most unstable magics he'd ever witnessed." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Wait, did he have bright red hair?" she asked and Rumple nodded. She leaned forward and put both her hands on the table.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Emma asked.

"That man was Prince Hans and he is _evil_. He tricked my sister into loving him and tried to kill her and me, all the while plotting to take over our throne."

"That guy sounds like a dick", said Emma. "Don't worry, we'll do what we can. Okay everyone, that's it for now…we'll make sure everyone's kept updated about the situation. Meanwhile, Granny would you mind setting Elsa up with a room?"

"Are you sure she's not going to go off again?" asked Granny as she tightened her grip on her crossbow.

"Firstly, that crossbow isn't going to work against her and secondly, yeah, I'm sure she isn't going to go off again." Rumple gave a small cough, "What's up?"

"I know we're in the middle of serious situation, but…as you all know, Belle and I got married a few weeks back. We'd like to invite you all to a small reception at Granny's tonight at eight to celebrate. We'll see you all there." He took Belle's hand and they left, closely followed by Granny and Ruby who had to get back to work at the diner. Leroy went back to the mines to join his brothers, Blue went back to the convent, and Jiminy left talking with David and Snow about how the baby was doing. Killian and Robin followed behind Emma and Regina, who were talking about Henry.

"I'll make sure he brings his things to Granny's so he can leave with you tonight", Emma said.

"I'm glad. Roland's missed him these past few days."

"Yeah, he's been antsy being stuck in the loft during the, uh, _situation_." Elsa came up next to Regina and Emma,

"I do apologize for all that, but you have to understand…"

"Don't worry, we do." Emma patted her on the shoulder. Regina rolled her eyes at them and signaled to Robin,

"I can't wait to see Henry this evening Miss Swan", Robin called to her, "I've been looking forward to continuing our archery lessons." Everyone dispersed for the day, leaving Killian and Emma alone with Elsa. Killian sent a small glare at her behind Emma's back, signaling for her to follow Granny and Ruby.

"I'll just go along with this Granny and Ruby, shall I?" she asked as she went off after them.

"You just watch yourself Ice Queen!" called Regina. Emma found herself walking along the streets alone with Killian. They didn't speak at first, just reveling in their company.

"You're very quiet this morning love", Killian said all of a sudden, stopping in front of Emma. She smiled (_oh how he loved that smile_ he thought) at him,

"Just thinking is all."

"About what darling?" She smiled again,

"You."

"So you think of me."

"All the time." Killian pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, in one of the best hugs she'd ever received. She inhaled his scent: rum, leather, salt, and a woody smell his jacket had retained from being on the Jolly for so long. He kissed her forehead,

"Let's go for a sail, shall we?" He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"But you don't have a ship anymore", she said.

"The Dwarf-", he said (which meant Leroy 99% of the time), "-was kind enough to lend me his for the day." They made their way to the docks and Killian expertly got the boat going, with Emma leaning against the small mast watching him. He drove out of the harbor and when they were far enough that the library clock tower was almost a speck on the horizon, he turned off the motor and dropped anchor. He excused himself and went below, while Emma waited curiously. After 10 minutes, he returned and she was shocked: he had changed out of his usual look and into some cargo pants, a white tank top, and a bright red button up shirt that was currently undone all the way so it flapped in the breeze. He was even wearing some golden rimmed aviator sunglasses and carrying two empty crystal glasses with a bottle of champagne. _Had it been mentioned he's also not wearing shoes?_

"Speechless love?"

"Ye-…wo-…" was all Emma could say.

"Come join me." He pointed to several blankets and indicated she needed to lay them out on the floor of the boat. She tossed her jacket on a seat and removed her boots and socks and threw down the blankets. They lay there, sipping champagne and laughing and talking for hours.

"This is amazing Killian, I've had so much fun today", she said. "It's the little things like this that remind me why I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma. More than you can imagine." He kissed her lightly, but she felt like he wanted to say more.

"What is it?" she asked. He rolled back down next to hear and looked up at the sky,

"I know you were afraid to be honest about how you felt…don't lie, open book darling…but I want you to know something", he got up on his elbow and lifted up his sunglasses and looked down at her, his bright blue eyes looked into her green (_he loved how there were bits of golden brown around the irises_), "I will **never** leave you. I will always be here for you, for Henry, for this big family that we've become. I will love you to the end of my days and only pray that I don't have to live without you at any minute…because Emma, a world where you don't exist is a world I wouldn't ever want to live in."

****Told you it was going to be long. I hope you liked it. I've already got ideas swirling in my brain for the next chapter. There's probably only going to be a couple more because then it's time for me to get started on the BIGGIE! As always, feel free to drop a review or whatnot.****


	3. The Party

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, & favorites I've received so far with my little story. I want to thank the writer of "10 Things I Hate About Killian Jones" (which is an awesome story, go check it out if you haven't) for the inspiration of the song mentioned in the story. Now it's time to read on!**

**And I've forgotten to state before: I have no ownership of OUAT or its characters or that song that I'm quoting, it's all Frankie Valli and the recording company…I just like to have fun with them.**

A little after five, Killian brought Leroy's boat back to the docks. He'd changed back into his traditional pirate leathers.

"Why did you change?" Emma asked him when he came up from the cabin. He shrugged his shoulders at her,

"That was only for you. Maybe I'll start wearing the clothes of this realm one of these days", he said as he snaked an arm around her waist. Emma smiled at him and put her around his waist and they walked down the gangplank. Halfway into town, Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Emma sweetie, it's Mom."_

"Hey."

"_Where are you?"_

"Walking back into town with Killian. We had a lunch date this afternoon after the meeting, why?" she asked warily.

"_I've got a surprise for you."_

"Oh God, what did you do?"

"_Oh hush Emma. It's for tonight. Get back to the loft as soon as you can. We have to start getting ready for the reception tonight."_

"We're almost there, don't worry."

"_Okay, bye!"_ Emma ended the call and shoved the phone in her pocket a little rougher than she intended.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked.

"Apparently, my mother has a surprise waiting for me at her loft for tonight and she wants me back there soon because we have to start getting dressed already!" Killian laughed softly and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about it Swan", he said, "I'm sure you're going to look beautiful."

"Oh shut it you", she said and smacked him on the arm playfully, "Just because it takes you five minutes to get ready…"

cscscscscscscscscscCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian kissed Emma before she disappeared into the Charming's loft. The Princess Snow telling him to meet them at Granny's at 8. With a small bow (and wink in Emma's direction), Killian went back to his room at Granny's B&B. He was just taking off his leather jacket when there was a knock on the door and Killian opened it to find Prince Charming holding a big package.

"Your highness."

"Killian, you know you can just call me David right?" he said as he brushed past Killian into the room.

"Of course, but I want to make sure my Swan's parents approve of me." David hung the big bag on the bathroom door and turned to face Killian.

"I remember a conversation I had with this prince I met 30 years ago", he said and it brought a smile to Killian's face:

"…_all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed."_

"_Princess Leia? The one we're rescuing?"_

"_Aye, I'd go to the end of the world for her…or time."_

"_And she for you I'd take it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What's the problem? __Family?"_

"_Aye…I'm not sure her parents approve of me."_

"_Given the lengths you've gone to save her, they'd be crazy not to."_

"_Hope you remember that." _

David smiled at Killian and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Guess what Killian, I remembered. Snow and I know how much you love her and we know that you'll take care of her. You don't have to worry if we approve of you…ever."

"Thanks mate."

"In fact", David said and walked over to the garment bag he'd hung up, "We got you a gift." He unzipped the bag to show a black suit with a red waistcoat and tie there. In a small bag in the bottom, there was a pair of shiny black shoes.

"All this for me mate?" Killian asked he looked at the suit.

"Snow and I thought you'd like it." David took the tie off the hangar and put it around his own neck and started tying it, "I'll leave this ready so all you have to do is tighten."

"David, mate, thank you."

"No problem…mate." David took his leave, so Killian got ready for a shower. He gotten into the habit of listening to the radio while he did and was rather fond of what Emma referred to as 'the oldies station'. He was thinking of his life and how dark it was until he found her when 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' by Frankie Valli started playing (except he didn't know the actual title). He couldn't help but think how it perfectly described the whole thing with Emma and made a mental note to ask the lad (Henry) if he could find the song for him.

He put his brace back on, deciding that his new suit would go better with the prosthetic hand than the hook. He sat on the bed and held the hook in his right hand. It was a part of him, yet that part of his life was no more…not since her. He wouldn't get rid of it, but he wasn't going to wear it anymore and so he hid it away in a drawer. It took him a while to get dressed, seeing as how he only had the one hand, but when he was ready he headed down to the diner. He was hiding in the back hallway, having a sip of rum from his flask when Tink came around the corner.

"My, my Hook. You clean up nice", she said.

"You look very nice this evening lass", he replied. Tink was wearing a sparkly green knee length cocktail dress with matching pumps and her hair was pulled up in a bun at the top of her head.

"Nervous?"

"Swan has never seen me in the formal wear of this realm", he said and took another sip, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Hook, she's going to love it. Now stop drinking, because she'll love your outfit but she will be pissed if you're drunk."

"Aye." Killian offered Tink his arm and they went into the diner where many turned their heads to see the former Hook in normal clothes for the first time. Henry was already there and he and Killian were discussing music when the diner's front door opened. Everyone turned to see Emma, followed by Snow and David, walk in (baby Neal was being babysat by Astrid, who was also watching Roland). The song he'd heard earlier started playing in his head; she looked striking: her dress was the same deep red as the one she'd worn to King Midas' ball. It went just below her knees, a ruched bodice with a v-neck, and no long sleeves and matching pumps. Her hair was done up the same way it had been at the ball too and nestled in it was the tiara that Snow wore as a young princess. Everyone, even the newlyweds, turned to look.

After a few seconds, everyone went back to their business. Classical music started playing on the iPod & speaker dock Henry had set up for the party. Killian excused himself from Henry and went over to Emma, giving a small bow.

"Princess, you look stunning this evening. May I have this dance?" She blushed at the use of her title (technically, she _is_ a princess).

"You may", she replied with a big smile on her face. "I love the suit Killian."

"Thank you darling", he replied as they danced. "I love the dress. Reminds me of something." She laughed the laugh that brought warmth to his heart.

After a while, Rumple and Belle split a cake and everyone stood around eating. Killian never left his Swan's side.

"David. David!" Snow was trying to get her husband's attention.

"Yes, dear?" said David.

"Look." She pointed over to where Killian, with his good arm around Emma's waist, was chatting animatedly with Robin and Regina. "They're in True Love."

"We all know that Snow."

"Yes, I know. But _seeing_ it is a totally different matter. Look at them. Look at how they are around each other."

"When I dropped off the suit, he was worried."

"About what?"

"Whether we approved of him. But don't worry, I reassured him that we both know he is Emma's other half, his True Love. Like you and me."

Across the diner, Killian excused himself from Emma and found Henry.

"Now lad, but don't make it seem so obvious."

"Right! I'll make sure something else comes on before it. Operation Party is in effect!" Killian smiled and laughed quietly to himself as he made his way back to Emma. A waltz began to play and Rumple (dressed to the nines like always) led Belle out to the middle of the diner as everyone made a big circle around them. Belle was beautiful in a knee length yellow dress reminiscent of her Disney counterpart.

Seeing how happy happy Belle Killian look over at Emma who was beaming at them, so happy. He resigned himself to let go the small bit of hate he still had for Rumplestiltskin in his heart, but he wasn't doing it for him or Belle…he was doing it for her. After a bit, other couples got on the dance floor: Snow and Charming, Ruby and Victor, Regina and Robin, and finally Emma and Killian. They all twirled around, smiling and happy as if nothing had happened and they were all normal people, not characters from fairytales.

The song ended and melted into Killian's request, he pulled Emma out onto the patio (the diner's windows and door now stood ajar to let the air in). He took Emma's left hand with his right and held it to his chest, pulling her so close that they started dancing with their foreheads touching, as if they were the only ones dancing; just swaying in a circle. And once the man began singing, Killian sung in Emma's ear, only for her to hear:

"_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you."_

Emma had _never_ heard him sing, never knew he had such a beautiful voice. How he knew this song, she'd never know. She found that her eyes were starting to fill with tears (of happiness) but she had to keep Killian from hearing her because she didn't want to disturb him in this moment.

"_Pardon the way that I stare _

_There's nothing else to compare. _

_The sight of you leaves me weak,_

_There are no words left to speak._

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you."_

The song quickened and he started twirling her around, big smile on both their faces.

"_I love you, baby._

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby._

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you."_

The bridge repeated and Killian looked to Emma and saw the tears in her eyes. He wiped them away like he did when they were in the past, after discovering Snow was alive and well.

"What is it Emma?" he asked, worried that maybe he'd overdone something.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just so happy right now that I think I'll burst open. How did you even know this song?" she asked as he pulled her in to twirl around some more.

"I heard it on the radio this afternoon. The lad was kind enough to show me the words on his small computer."

"Henry showed you the lyrics on his phone?"

"Aye, and he put it into the musical rotation too. I signaled him when it was time."

"What did you guys call it?"

"Pardon?"

"Operation what?"

"I believe the lad called it 'Operation Party'."

"He should've called it 'Operation Ephiphany'." Killian looked at her quizzically. "I feel so stupid for not realizing how much you loved me. I have to admit that I when I realized you liked me, I just thought it was a passing fancy. It was in Neverland, when you kissed me that I felt the love…and it scared me. I've gone through so much, lost _so_ much that I couldn't conceive that someone might actually love me with their whole being. And the curse had to be reversed and you said those words to me-"

"There's not a day will go by I won't think of you…" Emma nodded. It physically hurt him to remember that day.

"In that moment I realized how much I loved you. But I was still scared and I couldn't bring myself to tell you in that moment because I was about to lose you for what I thought was forever."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't and you brought me back to my home, to my family. Then you almost drowned and there I was losing you all over again. You came back to me and then Elsa struck. When she said that only True Love can thaw a frozen heart, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to fix you. I'm still so scared that I don't love you enough." She started crying even more. Killian pulled her into a tight hug, running his hand on her back.

"You love me enough Emma. I know you do."

"I love you, I know that. But is it enough? You only thawed because you sacrificed yourself."

"Gods Swan, what do we have to do to prove it to you?" He asked her exasperatedly. "I know!" He pulled her inside and found Regina with Robin. "Your majesty, I am need of your assistance. Robin, may I borrow her for a moment?"

"Of course sir." Regina looked bewildered as Killian led her into the back hallway. "Would you like to dance milady?" Robin asked Emma. She nodded and he led her out.

When an hour went by and neither Regina nor Killian had come back, they both got worried. She was about to go drive over to Regina's to look for them when she appeared outside on the patio in a puff of purple smoke and beckoned to them. Snow and David saw the two of them leave and followed. As they made it outside, the saw Regina had just told Emma something.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Emma honey, what happened?" asked David.

"Killian asked _her_ to put him under a SLEEPING CURSE!"

"Why?!" cried Snow.

"Because this _genius_-" Regina said, pointing her thumb at Emma, "-said she was afraid that she didn't love him enough for it to be True Love."

"Emma!" exclaimed Snow, David, and Robin.

"Take me to him. I'm so going to kill that man!" With a roll of her eyes, Regina offered her hand to Emma and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in her living room, where Killian lay on the couch. "Why did you even agree to this Regina?"

"Because he's right! He is your True Love! Look what you two did this morning!"

"He kissed me! Not the other way around!"

"JUST KISS HIM SAVIOR!" Emma knelt down next to the couch. She smiled at him, leaned down and kissed him.

A wave of white magic erupted from the spot and Killian sat up, the biggest smirk on his face.

"I told you."

cscscscscscscscscscCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscs

Regina poofed them all back to Granny's so that they could continue on celebrating. The party wound down around midnight and Killian snuck out the back hallway and up to his room with Emma in tow. They started kissing feverishly as soon as they made it to his door and he couldn't get his key in the lock so Emma magicked it open and they practically fell in. She kicked off her shoes as he tossed his new jacket in an armchair. She help with his tie and buttons as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress which she tossed on top of his jacket.

He excused himself to take off his brace in the bathroom, so Emma took the opportunity to slip remove the rest of her things and slip under the covers to wait for him.

"You have never looked so beautiful Swan", he said when he saw her. She reached up pulled him down to her by the necklace he still wore. They didn't sleep together that night. What happened that night was love.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was another long one. Coming soon: they discover how to get Elsa back home. She obviously didn't come to the party and stayed in her room during the night. I didn't think (despite Emma's trust in her) the townsfolk would like having her. As always, don't forget to review!**


	4. The Discovery

**I hope you all have enjoyed this prequel because I've enjoyed writing it. This is going to be a long chapter. As always, don't forget to leave a little review! And one last thing: in case you didn't notice, I totally ignored the whole Marian thing. Don't get mad at me, I just think Regina should have a chance because she's changed and not the person she was before.**

**And as always, I do not own OUAT or any of its characters because if I did, I'd keep Captain Hook all for myself.**

**The Discovery**

Emma blinked at the morning sunlight shining over her face. Opening her eyes she became acutely aware that she was not in her room at the loft. She noticed the familiar look of a room at Granny's B&B. She felt a weight on her back and looked to see his arm draped over her. She turned to look at him and she smiled to see he was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. Emma carefully moved Killian's arm off her and scooted softly off the bed. Killian grunted and turned over, snoring lightly.

Emma picked up her underthings from where they'd ended up the previous evening along with Killian's white dress shirt and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She put on her things and Killian's shirt and looked at herself in the mirror: part of her hair was still in a braid but the rest was hanging loose around her shoulders. Her mother's tiara was gone, most like somewhere with her dress. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with some water, trying to rinse away that icky feeling ones gets in the morning.

She made her way quietly back out to the room, Killian still sound asleep. She sat down where she'd been sleeping and sat down as softly as she could and looked down at Killian's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and happy…and so was she. He rolled around onto his back and she could see all the scars on his chest from the three centuries he spent fighting for his revenge. She brushed his bangs out his eyes and caressed his cheek, remembering how the stubble felt against her skin the night before.

"Enjoying the view darling?" she heard him ask. His deep blue eyes were looking straight into hers. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Just good?"

"What else should I say? That I am happier than I've ever been, than I ever was?" she asked. Killian sat up and took her hand.

"I make you happier than you've ever been?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." He cupped her chin and pulled her to him.

"You've nothing to apologize for love." He kissed her lightly. "Now, I do have to say that you look ravishing in my shirt."

"I do huh?"

"Would you like me to show you just how much?"

"Please, I don't think you could handle it", she said with a coy smile. He pulled her to him and they fell back, kissing passionately. He was starting to undo the buttons on the shirt when there was a pounding at the door. They both looked over at the door when they heard David's voice,

"Killian! Killian!" Emma rolled off the bed, gathering her things,

"One second mate!" Killian called.

"Open this door!"

"You know, you are a grown woman", Killian whispered as Emma rushed into the bathroom, "I don't think it should be a problem…"

"That's not the point Killian! He's still my dad and this would be so embarrassing!"

"Open up it's important!" Emma hid in the bathroom and shut the door. Killian pulled a robe around him and opened the door.

"Good morning mate", he said with a big smile.

"Get dressed. I got a call from Belle this morning…she says they've found a way to send the Snow Queen back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hurry, we're meeting at the Library in 15 minutes", said David as he turned to leave. He stopped short and turned to face the bathroom door, "See you there Emma." Killian just stood at the doorway, mouth hanging open as the door creaked open.

"Hey dad."

"Hurry up you two", said David and he left. Emma stepped out of the bathroom,

"Oh my God, that was so…he's going to tell my mother!"

"You're a grown woman darling. Don't worry yourself." Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Just get dressed and we'll go."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." Emma shut her eyes and concentrated on her closet at the loft, flicked her wrist and pile of clothes appeared in her hands. She left Killian to get dressed on his own as she changed into her trademark jeans, white shirt, boots, and red leather jacket. She found Killian trying to button up a pair of jeans.

"Do you need help?" she asked him.

"I've dressed myself for 300 hundred years on my own, I think I can do up these trousers lass."

"Then why haven't you done them up?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Just let me and I promise I'll help you take them off later."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

They arrived at the library hand in hand 10 minutes later and everyone but Elsa and David were there.

"Good morning you two!" said Snow.

"Hey mom", said Emma and Killian gave a small bow.

Just then David came in with Elsa in tow and she took a seat next to Emma.

"Okay everyone! Can we all pay attention? Belle says she and Gold have discovered a way to get Elsa, so you guys have the floor." David went around and sat next to Snow. Belle stood and placed a big book on the table.

"I've been looking through this since Elsa arrived here and I've finally found a way to send her home", said Belle. "One way would be to use a magic bean, but Hook used the last one to be known of in existence to go to New York and get Emma…and there are no other beans in this realm. Another way would've been to open a portal with the wand that Emma used to bring her and Hook back to the present, but that wand didn't make the return trip."

"Get to the point sister", said Leroy. "Did you find a way?"

"I did." But there was something about the look on her face that made Emma feel she was holding something back.

"Belle…what is it? What aren't you telling us?" Emma asked her.

"After everything I've read and gone over, there is only _one _way for her to go back…"

"And that is…?" asked Ruby.

"We have to enact a curse." Everyone stood up and started talking loudly over each other, but all Emma could do was look over at Killian, who had the most pained look on his face. Emma grabbed his hand and tried to shake him out of his stupor,

"Killian? Killian?" He turned to look at her.

"I will _not_ lose you again Swan. I won't go. No!" Everyone quieted down and turned to look at him. He scowled at Belle, "You find another way Crocodile!"

"Calm down Captain", said Rumple and with a wave of his hand Killian fell back into his chair. "And let us finish." All Killian could do was glare at Rumple.

"The curse that has to be cast would take _everyone_ from Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest. No one would be left behind, not even Henry or baby Neal who were both born here…_everyone_ would go."

"You can do that?" asked Regina, a big smile threatening to come out. Rumple nodded,

"I can rewrite the Dark Curse so that it is that way and when it washes over the Enchanted Forest, it will restore everything destroyed during the first curse."

"We'll have our homes to go back to?" asked Snow.

"Yes."

"How do we do it?" asked Emma. "What is it going to cost?"

"The cost is that I will have to give up my power as the Dark One."

"You have to die? Again?" she replied. Belle started crying, and Rumple put an arm around her,

"No, I just have to give up the power. It would go into the dagger, unable to be used again." Everyone started chattering about how excited they were to go home, but Killian still didn't look like he understood. He went over to Rumple,

"It won't cause anyone to lose their memories? We can all be together?" And then Rumple did something no one _ever_ expected: he put a reassuring hand on Killian's shoulder,

"Emma won't forget you and you won't forget her and you will be able to be with each other and the rest of us…the rest of this family. Don't worry…Killian." Everyone just stared, and then a smile like the one Killian gave her the night they returned from the past spread across his face and he ran to Emma and swept her up in his arms.

"How soon can you get started? When do we go back?" asked Granny.

"We will begin today and I believe we will be ready in a week."

"Okay everyone", said David as he stood, "You heard him, we're going home in week, so be ready."

"None of your possessions, only that material thing you hold most dear, will go with you so there is nothing to really prepare. Just make sure to spread the word." He looked at Leroy (notorious town gossip), took Belle's hand and they left. Emma couldn't believe it: she was going home, but not by herself or without Henry…she was going with her parents, her brother, Henry, and even Killian. She'd be somewhere she'd never lived and hadn't really gotten to experience, but she'd be with the people she loved the most.

"I will go to the forest and inform my men", said Robin and hurried out after a quick kiss to Regina. Leroy left with Granny and Ruby and Archie escorted Elsa back to the diner. Blue and Tink went back to the convent to tell their sisters.

"Miss Swan, would you like to go with me and tell Henry?" Regina asked her. Emma nodded, and looked at Killian,

"I see you at Granny's." He kissed her quickly and then she and Regina disappeared in smoke.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Henry was at his 'castle' and was plenty surprised when his mothers appeared in front of him.

"Hey mom", he said to neither one of them in particular. "What happened at the meeting?"

"That's why we're here sweetie", said Regina as he and Emma sat on either side of him. "We have some news."

"Did my grandpa find out how to send her back?"

"He did kid", said Emma, "And that's what the news is about."

"Rumple says the only way to send her is to create another curse, except that this time, _everyone_ goes", continued Regina.

"What do you mean? Even me and baby Neal? Even though we were born here?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, even you and your uncle. _All _of us", said Emma.

"When do we leave?"

"A week kid."

"We should probably take care of things in New York. Get rid of the apartment and sell everything. I need to say goodbye to all my friends too."

"Of course", said Emma. They couldn't leave any evidence of them being there, "If it's okay with your mom, we can leave today and be back in a couple of days." Henry looked over at Regina,

"Is it ok?"

"Of course honey", she said, "Let's get back to town so you three can be on your way."

"Three?" asked Emma. Regina rolled her eyes at her,

"Miss Swan, do you really think the good captain is going to let you go without him?"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Regina, Henry, and Emma appeared in a puff of purple smoke outside of Granny's diner. Killian ran out to Emma as soon as he saw her and Regina went inside with Henry. Emma pulled him to the table where she'd found him at Neal's ceremony.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What's happened Swan?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. After we told Henry, he brought up a point. He and I have to clean up a few things in New York before we leave: the apartment and everything in it has to be sold and he needs to say goodbye to his friends. I've got to make it seem that we're moving far away and that's why they won't be seeing us again." He looked a little sad,

"How long?"

"Just a couple of days. It shouldn't take the three of us too long to sell everything…I mean, we're not going to need the money. Wait! We'll just donate it!"

"One moment love, you're taking me with you?"

"Seriously? We're going to let us go without you?"

"Of course not!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the diner where they joined in with Henry to explain the plan. Regina took Henry to her house to pack some clothes for the trip will Killian went upstairs to pack with Emma in tow.

"Don't get any funny ideas Killian", she said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her after he shut the door.

"Whatever do you mean lass?" he asked as he sidled up next to her.

"Come on, keep it in your pants. I've got to get this stuff back to Snow's so I can pack for the trip to New York. Be ready to go in an hour." She hung her red dress on a hangar and put the tiara (after finding it under a pillow on the bed) in her coat pocket. She picked up her shoes, kissed Killian, and left for the loft.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Emma called the Goodwill and arranged for them to come the next day to start taking everything. Then she called the landlord and told them that she and Henry were moving to England to be with her boyfriend and that they had to terminate the lease.

The next day, while Emma and Killian helped the Goodwill people move things to the truck, Henry spent time with his friends, feeding them the same story that Emma told the landlord. When the men left for the day, Emma ordered pizza and they finished packing up the rest of the small things that were going to be taken away along with the beds the next day.

"It is too bad those gentlemen took the couch", said Killian as they all got ready for bed that night.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked. Henry gave a small snort.

"With my mom…_duh_." Emma and Killian turned to look at him, "I'm 12 years old, not stupid."

"But…" said Emma.

"Do you love her?" he asked Killian.

"More than anything, with my whole heart."

"Do you love _him_?" he asked Emma, who looked into Killian's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah kid, I do."

"Than what's the problem?" Emma ruffled his hair and laughed,

"You know, sometimes you're too smart for your own good kid."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

They arrived back in Storybrooke the next night. The whole town was abuzz with the fact that they were going home in a few days. There was free food at Granny's every night until they left. On their last night in Storybrooke, Main Street in front of Granny's was closed down and a big party was thrown. Even Elsa, who was excited to see her sister again, participated by doing a demonstration with her powers. All the children clapped and stared in awe.

After she did that, Elsa made the street an ice rink for everyone to skate on, complete with recurring snowfall. Emma was excited because she hadn't been ice skating in a very long time, so she focused all her magic and conjured a pair of ice skates for her and Killian.

"I'm not sure about this love", he said as she did the laces up for him. "I've never _skated_ before." She sat on the bus bench next to him and slipped into her skates.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." When she was done, she stepped off the curb and onto the ice, "Just watch me for a bit." She skated off, one foot in front of the other, as if no time had passed. When she made it back to Killian, she extended her hand to him, "Come on."

"No."

"Come on you bloody pirate!"

"Fine!" She pulled him to the ice and took him by the good hand around and around. After a while he sort of had the hang of it, so she got him to skate on his own. She turned her back on him for _2 seconds_ and when she turned back, he was already on the ground.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Henry stayed with Snow, David, and his uncle Neal that night. The happiness that Emma felt that night she spent with Killian was so overwhelming she cried.

"Emma, love, are you okay?" he asked as he sat up in bed to look at her. "Did I hurt you or something?" He pulled her to him, and they lay back down.

"No, no", she said in between low sobs as she rested her head on his bare chest, draping an arm over him. "I'm just so happy. This was my home, but now we're all going back to our real home in the Enchanted Forest. I just can't wait to live out the rest of my life there…with you, with Henry, with my parents and my brother…in the life I was supposed to have." They were both quiet for a while when she spoke again. "What will you do when we go back?"

"What do you mean darling?"

"For a living? I would love to spend every waking moment with you, but trust me, we'd get bored quick…doing nothing."

"I could never get bored of you love", he said. "I was going to surprise you after we returned, but your father actually asked me to be Commander of the Royal Navy yesterday."

"He what?"

"I will be in charge of the entire Royal Navy. Luckily my position will not require me to go away that much, because I couldn't bear to leave you for a long period of time."

Emma was happy. Killian would be able to be on the seas again and she knew how much he loved it. It wasn't brought up at the last meeting that afternoon, but some other major things _were_ discussed:

_Regina gave up her reign to Snow and David, instead choosing to go back to being the princess she was born as. This meant that Emma, Henry, and Neal were going to be officially crowned as heirs to the Northern kingdom. Snow, David, Emma, baby Neal, and (obviously) Killian would live in the castle that Snow and David had taken from King George and Regina would live at her castle with Robin and Roland and any of his Merry Men that wanted to live there. Henry would spend time at both places. Rumple would return to his castle with Belle, where they would deposit the Dark One's dagger into Rumple's old vault after he gave up his power._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next morning, Killian dressed in his pirate leathers again.

"Happy to be wearing something you're used to?" Emma asked him from the bed.

"I won't lie to you love, I do love this coat. I may be donning a Navy uniform soon, but I think I'm going to be keeping this coat."

"Ooh and the red vest. Please keep that one too, it's my favorite."

"Anything for you love." He pulled open the drawer he never thought he'd need to use again pulled out his hook. He placed it in the brace and it clicked in to place. Emma pulled on her usual, really hoping that her red leather jacket would make the trip back because it was one of her favorite things. After they were dressed, they took a look around the room one last time and headed went to meet Snow, David, and Henry at the loft. Another place they all looked into, remembering the moments they'd experienced there.

When they were ready, they headed over to Granny's to grab some breakfast because they weren't sure when they'd make it to the castle. After eating, they all gathered out front and boarded a school bus that they'd take to the Magic Well in the forest. When they arrived, they all gathered around while Rumple did the spell.

"It's time!" he called out to the big group. Not everyone was there with them, as some had chosen just to wait it out in their homes. As Rumple readied to relinquish his power, Emma looked around at her family: Regina stood with Robin, Roland, and Henry, all them in a big embrace. Emma was so happy that Regina had finally found peace and happiness in her life. David and Snow stood with Neal between them, holding each other fiercely. Victor (who had been in the Enchanted Forest at the time of both past curses) stood next to Ruby, whose side Emma was sure he was never going to leave.

They all watched as Rumple's Dark Magic left him and flowed into the well. As the low rumble began and purple smoke started to billow out, everyone turned to their loved ones and held them close.

Killian pulled Emma to him and kissed her as if their lives depended it on it as the curse overtook them all. He could feel her in his arms, her lips on his as the curse did its job.

Then almost as soon as it had begun, it ended. When Emma opened her eyes and looked around, they were in a big empty field and her mother spoke the words she spoken a year before:

"_We're back."_

**I hope you enjoyed my story and stay tuned for **_**Return to the Enchanted Forest**_** which I will be starting in the next couple of days. I've got to give my creative juices some time to replenish. Please do let me know what you think of this whole story…leave a review down below. Thanks again for being on this first of what I hope are many adventures with me!**

**N.**


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys...just wanted to post an update. I'm currently working on the first chapter of 'Return to the Enchanted Forest'...I want it to be good and not feel rushed so I'm taking my time with it right now. I promise that it will DEFINITELY be up this week...I'm just not sure when. But I'm working on it.

On another note, I've got a few ideas for future things that I want to look into when I can and I'm sure y'all will love it.

(June 8, 2014 7:15pm)


End file.
